Missing
by Psyche Castle
Summary: 5 marines srumble upon a kidnapping and are murdered. Percy is called into help, Why? (Sorry I am terrible at summaries) Adopted from Charlie Bravo One.
1. NCIS has a new case

**I adopted this story from Charlie Bravo One. He had a great idea and needed someone to continue it. I hope everyone enjoys!**

 **Missing.**

It was a dark and cold night in Washington, 5 marines were walking down the street going home after a boy's night out. Suddenly they heard blood-curdling screams coming from just ahead. The 5 sprinted to see what it was, only to see 3 people throwing what looked like 7 teenagers into the back of a truck.

"Hey what are you doing to them" one of the 5 men said. One of the 3 kidnappers turned around and pulled a gun on them. Shooting one marine a fight broke out, the other two kidnappers shoved the rest of the teens into the truck slamming the door closed. Then, pulling out guns also, helped the first shoot the rest. The kidnappers hustled into the truck and went into the night.

(Cue NCIS theme music).

3rd POV

There hadn't been a case in months and every one was getting a bit restless. Not that they were complaining that no one was dead, but they were bored. Tony, Tim, and Ziva were passing the time by seeing who could throw the most scrap paper balls into the bin at a distance.

"Hey Mcgoogle watch and see how the masters do this" boasted Tony to Tim.

"Tony, you barely qualify as a rookie at this game." Ziva joked.

"Really, then watch this!" Dinozzo threw the a\paper ball with such skill it hit their boss Gibbs in the back of the head, when he was walking to his desk. Dinozzo sulked in his chair, knowing what was coming.

"You're in trouble now!" Tim McGee whispered excitedly, then darted back to his desk. Excited that Tony would get in trouble for once, he glanced between the boss and Dinozzo.

"Dinozzo." Gibbs gritted through his teeth in a slightly annoyed tone. His 'children' were acting up again.

"Sorry boss, it won't happen again." Dinozzo apologised.

"Ziva," Gibbs ordered. She stood up and wacked Tony on the back of the head. "Tony, rule six." Gibbs reminded him.

"Ow!" He squealed. "Never say sorry, got it boss." He rubbed his head.

"Please Tony stop whining, I didn't hit you that hard." She told him.

Gibbs cell rang, he answered. After a moment, he hung up and started to grab his gear.

"Looks like we have another case. Gear up!" He demanded.

"What is the case boss?" McGee looked up from his computer and started to grab his stuff.

"Five dead marines. Move out." The team headed to the murder seen.

Alleyway/ Murder scene

"Wow, what happened here?" said McGee taking photos of the crime scene.

"McGee, where's Mallard?" Gibbs asked Tim.

"Sorry I'm late Jethro but I got held up in some traffic" said Ducky. Ducky started examining the bodies.

"What you got for me Duck?" Gibbs picked his brain.

"Looks like our unfortunate Marines all suffered the same unfortunate end. All 5 were shot twice in the chest and bleed to death. So, I can safely say that would put time of death at about 12 hours ago," said Ducky.

"Ziva, Loom for any evidence in the surrounding areas. Dinozzo, Canvas the area, look for witnesses. McGee, go with him." Barked Gibbs.

"Yes boss!" The team chimed, as they had done it before.

Gibbs crouched next to Ducky, "Do we have an ID, Duck?"

"Yes, Sargent David Ramirez, Sargent William Buran, Sargent John Darling, Chief Larry Miller, and Chief Mike Ward." Dr. Mallard informed him. Ducky held five wallets that he pulled from the Marines pockets.

"Thanks Duck." He stood up and walked towards his car.

One Hour Later

The team reassembled at the bullpen.

"McGee check for traffic and security cameras in that area" ordered Gibbs as soon as they had got back.

"Right on it boss" McGee said rushing over to his computer. Then Gibbs went to go give what evidence he could to their forensic scientist Abby Scuito.

"Got anything for me to look at Gibbs" said the over hyper voice of Abby Scuito.

"Yes, I do Abby I need you to run tests on these bullets that were at the crime scene." He handed her a bag full of other bags with evidence in them.

Suddenly McGee's voice was heard yelling over the video camera "Boss you might want to have a look at this".

"Coming McGee" Gibbs replied. He marched to the elevator and hit the floor of the bullpen.

"What is it McGee?" Gibbs said, returning to his desk.

"It doesn't look like they were killed on purpose they stumbled on a kidnapping. Boss the murder just became a kidnapping" McGee finished.

"McGee start running facial recognition on those 7 people" Gibbs said.

"On it boss" McGee said. Just as McGee hit the start button a match was found. "Wow that was extremely fast" said McGee. "Our kidnapped person number 1 is Annabeth Chase. 16 years old. Family lives in San Francisco. But what was she doing here." McGee finished.

"Got a phone number for her family McGee" said Gibbs.

"Yes, I'm putting it up now" said McGee.

"Alright." said Gibbs.

The phone rang till a male voice answered the phone. "Hello this is Fredric Chase what can I do for you" said the voice.

"Hello this is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs I'm with NCIS. Is your daughter by any chance named Annabeth" said Gibbs? The man's voice suddenly became very concerned.

"Hang on a second I'll be right back" said the man. After about 20 seconds a female voice was added to the call.

"Is Annabeth in trouble" said the girl.

"Yes" said Gibbs.

"What kind of trouble is she in she hasn't broken the law has she" said the voice.

"No, she has been kidnapped" said Gibbs. "Oh no" both the man and the woman said at the same time.

"Dad what's going on" said a boy's voice on the other side of the line.

"We will tell you after were finished" the man said. After Gibbs heard a door shut and the conversation continued.

"Is Percy ok" said the man.

"Whose Percy?" asked Gibbs.

But before anyone could answer McGee spoke up "facial recognition just identified all of the people who were kidnapped".

"By any chance were any of them named Percy" Gibbs asked.

"No boss why do you ask" said McGee. Gibbs turned back to the phone.

"This Percy kid is alright but why do you ask" said Gibbs.

"Because Percy is also her boyfriend" said the man.

"Do you think this Percy kid would kidnap her?" Gibbs thought about how boys can be controlling sometimes if they don't get what they want.

"Never. He went to hell for her, they love each other, more than they love their life."

"Why was Annabeth in D.C.?"

"She was going to Percy's for the weekend and she has some memories in D.C. so she decided to detour through there." The female voice told him.

"Alright McGee looks like we might have a lead" said Gibbs. "I promise we will do anything in our power to try get her back" said Gibbs before hanging up.

"McGee find out everything you can about this Percy kid" Gibbs ordered.

"Already on it boss I found out his full name. His name is Perseus Jackson. He is 16 and goes to Goode high school. Lives in an apartment in down town New York with his mother Sally Jackson and step father Paul Blofis. Who coincidentally runs the school he goes to."

"Alright Ziva, DiNozzo looks like you're going to New York" said Gibbs

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and critic me!**

 **-Psyche Castle**


	2. Percy's night doesn't go as planned

**This would be the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please R &R!**

Tony and Ziva had arrived in New York after a 2-hour flight. They had only brought a carry-on each, not expecting to spend the night in the alternate universe of New York.

My neck is killing me." Complained Senior Agent Dinozzo.

"Then you should not have taken a dog nap on the plane." Agent David countered.

"I think you mean a cat nap." Tony Corrected.

"I will never understand your American Idioms." Ziva sighed. "Turn left here then down the road to apartment complex five."

"I know my way around Ziva. I'll have you know that I spent five years in New York for a stint while I was a teenager."

"Yes Tony. I am aware of your 'vast knowledge of the world.'" She teased.

"Here we are!" The man declared. The two exited the car and walked up to the front of the apartment building and walked in. Walking up four flights of stairs to the apartment. 12O **(See what I did there 12 Olympians. Lol.)**

A boy about the age of 18 opened the door opened arms. He had sea-green eyes and black raven hair. Then a girl with blonde hair and the same sea-green eyes, came behind her, a lady in her mid-forties with brown hair and blues eyes. She looked almost nothing like the two kids in front of her. The kids had the same nose and ears as her but that was about it. The woman was also about 4 months pregnant.

The boy with the raven hair stated, "You aren't Annabeth!"

"Who are you?" The girl sassed.

"Psyche!" The lady scolded her.

"Sorry mom." She retorted.

Percy was sitting on his bed waiting excitedly for Annabeth to arrive for their date and then back to pick up Psyche to go to camp.

"Settle down bro. She'll be here when she gets here." Psyche, daughter of Poseidon assured him.

"I know. I just don't want to miss our reservations." He became more nervous and anxious by the second. Psyche straightened his tie.

"There you go. You look exceptional. I finally tamed that mess you call hair."

"Mom! Is Annabeth here yet!" He yelled to their mother.

Sally walked to the door frame and leaned I, "Not yet sweetie." She looked at his outfit, "Psyche you did a great job. I can't believe his hair looks so nice."

"Mom!" He whined, embarrassed.

"I just finished saying that. My secret, about two pounds of hairspray and another 3 of gel."

"I can't believe I'm not falling over from all this weight." Then the door was knocked upon, "Annabeth!" Percy squealed. He ran to the door.

Percy opened it and was ready to embrace her, Psyche followed him, behind her came their mother. Percy stared at the people in front of him, a Caucasian man, and an Israeli woman.

"You're not Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Psyche sassed.

"Psyche!" Sally scolded her.

"Sorry Mom." Psyche sighed.

"Are you Sally Jackson and Percy Jackson?" Tony Inquired.

"I'm Sally and my son is Percy. Now may I ask who you may be?"

"Special Agent Dinozzo and Special Agent David (Da-veed)." Ziva told the family.

"Why are you here?" Psyche sassed the strange people.

"We're here about a girl by the name of Annabeth Chase. Do you know her?" Tony asked.

"Yeah she's my girlfriend. What happened to her?"

"May we come in before we continue?"

"Of course, Where did my manners go?" Ms. Jackson blushed. The agents walked in. Psyche was still very unsure about them, but was concerned about Annabeth. Percy wanted to hear why these people had come to his door talking about Annabeth.

"So, what is wrong with Annabeth?" Percy questioned.

"She's been kidnapped."

"What!?" Percy shot up. "How? Why? Who?" Psyche saw the look in his eyes that he got when defeating a monster.

"We're not sure. We found five marines murdered and found some security video showing her and 6 others being shoved into a van." Ziva explained.

"Ziva there kids they don't need to hear that part." Tony grumbled to her.

"I am fine, my parents are Rick and Kate Castle. They solve murders." 

"And I have seen too much death. More than I probably should have." Percy got a distant look in his eyes. Sally and Psyche knew what was happening. Psyche embraced her brother and Sally rubbed his back in comfort. After a couple of seconds, he had tears in his eyes and snapped out of it.

"We have to find her." Percy was determined.

"I need to check your alibi's. Ms. Jackson where were you two days ago, at 11 p.m.?" Tony asked.

"I was asleep." She responded.

"Can anyone verify that?"

"My husband Paul and Percy."

"Percy same question." Tony responded.

"I was getting packed here at home. I couldn't sleep I was excited. I was in my room. I fell asleep a little after midnight. After, Annabeth arrived we were going on a date then back here to pick up Psyche and our bags. Then we'd head to camp."

"So, Ms. Chase was on her way here?"

"Yes." Percy responded.

"And who are you? And how are you related to these two?" Agent David asked. She pointed to Psyche.

 _The 'Psyche' girl is weird. She calls Mrs. Jackson 'Mom.'_ _Yet she says her parents are Rick and Kate Castle. A mystery writer and his muse. I had thought I had heard of her. Some kidnapping or something,_ Tony thought.

"I am Psyche Castle. Ms. Jackson is my mom and Percy is my brother." She informed on the situation.

"But I thought you said that your parents were Rick Castle and Kate Castle." Tony countered.

Psyche sighed, "They adopted me. This is my real mom and biological brother." She gestured to her family. Psyche seemed sick of explaining her family situations to everyone.

"And where were you two nights ago, at eleven p.m.?" Ziva asked.

"I was playing laser tag. Dad and I beat mom and Grams. It was great. We stayed up till one in the morning. After the game, we ate ice cream and watched a movie. My whole family can tell you the exact same. Defiantly mom, she scolded dad for letting me stay up so late. And Grams took dad and my side." Psyche blasted at them.

"That's why your always tired on Wednesdays."

"Yes."

"I'm gonna call boss, tell him our findings." Tony excused himself. He walked into the next room.

"Who were the other six?" Percy asked concerned.

"We could only see Annabeth's face clearly. I'm sorry." Ziva replied.

Percy put his face in his hands, "Μην ανησυχείτε, θα τη βρει." Psyche assured Percy, "Όποιος ή όποια και αν πήρε της θα πληρώσει." ("Do not worry, we will find her." "Whoever or whatever will pay")

"Δεν γνωρίζω? Εμείς θα?" Percy responded. ("I do not know? We will?")

"I know we will find her." Ziva had recently learned Greek and mostly understood what Psyche said.

 _What kind of Greek was she speaking? It was different from what I learned,_ Ziva thought.

"How do you know what we were saying?" Psyche question rang through the room. Sally stiffened and Percy reached into his pocket.

"I recently learned Greek. It was tough, but nice. I had a great instructor. When did you learn?" She replied, the tension in the room relaxed.

"Oh, we've known it our whole lives." Percy replied.

Ziva turned to Ms. Jackson, "You taught them Greek?"

"Oh no no no no. That was their father. He speaks Greek not me."

"Oh."

Tony walked back into the room. Boss said to bring Percy back D.C. for more questioning about Annabeth. "Boss wants Percy to be brought back for more questions."

Sally and Psyche shot up, "What!" They said unanimously.

"Boss thinks Percy can help solve the case, seeing as he was closest to Miss Chase." Tony told them.

"Mom, Psyche, I'll be fine. I promise."

"I'm not sure we trust your promises, remember last time." Psyche retorted.

"Stop it. I'm sure you'll be fine. Go pack a duffel and I'll grab you some cookies." The expecting mother told her eldest.

"Blue cookies?!" Percy asked.

Sally laughed, "What other kind is there?"

Psyche was worried out of her mind. She didn't want her brother to be gone, now she was having to go to camp without the two heroes.

Percy walked out of his room with a yellow duffel that he bought a few weeks back. He bought three because they reminded him of the duffels Hermes gave them on their quest to the Sea of Monsters. He was planning to give Annabeth and Grover theirs tomorrow. The anniversary of the quest start. That wasn't going to happen.

"Sis, sorry I can't give you a ride to camp." Percy apologized, she would need some way to get there.

"It's all right. Go find her. I'll call Blackjack or Porkpie." She assured him.

"You sure?"

"Of course, a world without Annabeth would be terrible. You need to find her. Go save her." Psyche tried her best to have faith, if only for her brother's sake.

"Ok, bye sis. Tell Mr. Brunner that I'll be late and have Annabeth with me." He instructed the other child of Poseidon.

"What do I tell Tyson?" Psyche thought about her half-brother. He would be hurt if Annabeth was missing.

"gods, I didn't think about that." He mentally scolded himself, "Tell him a last-minute quest." Percy came up with the best excuse he had.

"Do you have the watch?" Percy held up his arm, showing the watch Tyson had made him after the Sea of Monsters 'vacation.'

"Good. I'll tell him you have it. Now get going." They hugged each other and he gave her a brotherly kiss on the fore head.

"Be safe." She said to him.

"I'll try." They parted.

"Percy! I have the cookies! I packed some extras if you want to share. I also packed a dinner, since you didn't eat any." The lover of Poseidon walked into the room carrying a container of cookies and a blue lunch bag.

"Thanks Ma."

"Are you ready to leave now?" Tony motioned to his watch. He was getting Impatient.

"Yes. I guess. Bye mom, bye Psyche."

"By Percy!" They hugged and he kissed her cheek.

"Come on." Percy walked through the door with the agents.

As they opened the door Percy ran into Paul. 

"Percy. Is Annab- Who are these people?" The soon-to-be father asked his step-son.

"This is Agent Dinozzo an-"

"Special Agent Dinozzo and Special Agent David." Tony cut in, Ziva elbowing him in the ribs.

She whispered into his ear, "At the moment there are at least twenty ways to kill you, don't make me." That kept him in check.

"Annabeth is missing and I have to help NCIS find her. Mom and Psyche are inside. I'll IM later." Percy pushed past Paul.

"Uh, ok." Paul figured the ladies would blab about everything.

Tony, Ziva and Percy jumped into the car and went to the airport.

 **Who kidnapped Annabeth? Who are the other kinappees? Will Percy find her? Will NCIS find out about the life of a demi-god? Please R &R! I would like some critic.**

 **-Psyche Castle**


End file.
